Auspicious Beginnings
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Auspicious Meetings part 2: Dylan returns to Arcology, Kallan's been recalled for a series of meetings, prior to a new posting within the IRO. While on board Gilligan, they admitted to an attraction. Dylan's determined to make the most of his opportunities. Yet can their fledgling relationship survive the test of postings within the IRO neither can discuss outside their team.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight Romeo Foxtrot four one, requesting Arcology landing location," Dylan Beyda took over the duties of co-pilot as the heliplane from the Marine Research Centre approached the massive edifice.

"You're cleared to land at IRO pad 6 on the West side, Captain Beyda," answered a rather jovial, accented, masculine voice.

Beside Dylan, Kallan's hands remained on the yolk as she assessed, then avoided all the air traffic in the area. The closer they came to the mile-high structure, the greater the number of vehicles swarming around its base. Piloting a small craft to land on the designated pad required both skill and concentration. The newly minted Captain James had flown to this location many times before. She appeared calm and in control to the three men in the craft.

"Roger, Jesse," Dylan smirked at his teammate, wondering why the pilot was on com's duty. "We've got a couple of passengers from Sydney Rescue Base on board. Any word on who's going to fly them home?"

"Stand by," Jesse said, obviously checking for instructions.

"A friend?" Kallan allowed an eyebrow to rise.

"Teammate," Dylan stated succinctly. A puzzled expression covered his face. "I wonder why the Commander's got him on Com's? Jesse's a pilot. He'd hate being trapped in the tower."

Kallan shook her head. As a pilot, of both air and sea craft, she'd hate being grounded. "Does he fly off the handle like other's in his team at the slightest provocation?" she questioned humorously.

"Jesse," Dylan responded, surprised. "Straight arrow. Never known him to disobey an order."

"Come in Romeo Foxtrot Four One," Jess called, returning their attention to the landing sequence.

"Go ahead, Jesse," Dylan acknowledged the transmission.

"Sydney's sent a craft. Those divers are to transfer to pad 3," the Texan drawled, dryly. "Hey, Dylan, it looks like you managed to tick the Commander off again. Orders are, you're to report to HQ immediately. The Chief says you know what's expected."

Taking her hand from the yoke to cover her microphone, Kallan teased "I gather there's nothing new in that Captain." She remembered the incident where Dylan lost his temper, dove off the Gilligan, swam for the shore to let off some steam, only to realize the craft was heading in the opposite direction.

Her companion gave her a withering look. He'd understood her taunt. Managing to keep her humour contained, Kallan recalled her first meeting with the man seated beside her. He'd managed to turn her well-ordered world upside down with his inclusion in the Master Dive class at the last minute. At first there had been a cautious rivalry between them. It didn't take long to understand there were alike in many respects and even more well matched. Suddenly their relationship shifted, turning into something much more personal. The next few days would give them time to determine exactly how deep the emotional attachment and if it had any chance of long term success.

"Hey, Dylan," Jesse sounded put out, "you with one of those female types. We thought you were on assignment."

In spite of her best intentions, the Com's officer heard Kallan's comment.

"Captain James is our pilot," Dylan stated, his tone turning frosty.

"Well, Captain James," Jesse's voice sounded suggestive, "Captain Wong will be awaiting your arrival. Your orders are to report directly to IRO headquarters."

"Understood. We're on final approach now," Kallan turned professional, reminding the boys they were on an open com. "Romeo Foxtrot out."

Ozzy grinned from the back seat, enjoying Dylan's seething. "Looks like you're going to have some competition for Skippers attention, Trimmer. I'd keep her close while you've got her."

Blue snickered. "Yeh, better keep her away from this Jesse," he teased. "With that Texan drawl, I bet he pulls the ladies."

Dylan muttered something under his breath about Jesse keeping his hands to himself. He couldn't believe how possessive he felt. Kallan spared him a glance as she initiated the landing sequence before placing a gentle, calming hand on his arm. He looked up, captured her gaze for an instant before she returned her complete attention to piloting the heliplane. This, Dylan knew, could prove the most difficult and dangerous element of the flight. Captain James need to keep her attention focused on the job.

"I survived Flight School," Kallan responded, finally allowing her amusement to colour her voice as she settled the plane onto its pad. Pulling her headset from her ears, she turned to face the two men in the back seat. "Believe me Blue, as the only woman in the class, I learnt to navigate the testosterone."

"You were the Top Gun," Dylan replied, remembering the research he'd done on his dive instructor, hoping to find a chink in her armour. Then Captain Kin Lee Wong reminded him of the fact a few days later.

 _Five days ago_ , he thought, _I can't believe I only met Kallan five days ago. It seems like a lifetime. Now that I have her here at Arcology, even if it's for a few hours or days, I intend to use them to my advantage. I'm not letting her go without following this thing between us to its conclusion._

Allowing a long, low whistle at the achievement, Blue couldn't hold back his delight, "bet that showed those flyboys a thing or two."

Kallan grinned, "what do you think Ozzy."

"If your greeting on Gilligan was anything to go by," the man frowned, remembering the icy rebuff, "this Jesse hasn't got a chance. Just remember to invite me to the wedding, you two. Then I can say I was responsible for getting you together."

Dylan spluttered which caused Kallan to laugh and continue teasing the sometimes too serious Captain. "Sure," she stated easily, elbowing Dylan in the ribs. "How does next weekend sound," she teased, before opening her door and exiting the Heliplane.

"Ten days, Trimmer," Ozzy teased, clapping Dylan on the back. As he climbed out of the craft, he couldn't leave the stunned man without yet another comment. "Think you've got what it takes to get use to a ball and chain in that time frame."

"Hey," Dylan wasn't quite fast enough to question the Australian. He'd slammed the door after escaping the vehicle. A little embarrassed, Captain Beyda wondered what Bruce knew that he didn't.

Unsure what Kallan eluded to, Dylan made up his mind then and there. _If I don't ask her to stay with me, then we might never see each other. My schedules a nightmare at the best of times and I want to spend every spare moment with Kallan. I wonder if Kallan knows why or how long she's going to be staying at Arcology. I need to make use of every second we're not working to see where this thing's heading. I know I'm not going to let a relationship with her go without a fight. I've never felt this way about anyone before and after that conversation on the flybridge of Gilligan, I'm sure she feels the same way._

"Kallan," Dylan hurried to exit and catch up with the woman. His eyes held something that made Captain James pause. Deep in those chocolate spheres the colour had turned molten, heated by a passion he couldn't yet express.

She answered with a curious glance, but stopped moving towards the cargo hold.

Blue and Ozzy had alighted, coming around to the rear hatch. A young pilot awaiting their arrival hurried onto the pad, indicating they should collect their gear and change to another craft situated on different landing site. Dylan took the opportunity to hold her back and have a quiet word. It couldn't be as private as he'd like but he needed to take this opportunity before Captain Kin Lee Wong took Kallan to whatever meeting she'd been called to Arcology to attend.

"Are you flying back tonight?" Dylan managed to whisper past the lump threatening to close his throat.

Shaking her head, Kallan wondered what to tell him. "My orders weren't that specific. I'm here for a few days. At least I think I am." Shrugging her shoulders, Kallan added in a tone filled with unease, "after that, who knows where I'll end up."

Taking her hand, Dylan placed his contact details and the address of his apartment in her wrist com unit. Every IRO officer was assigned one at their commissioning. "Stay with me, Kallan, while your here. I want to take every opportunity we can to be together. The rest we'll work out."

"I'd like that," her cheeks coloured. Both knew the words meant much more. Finally finding her humour, she suggested, "maybe Ozzy called it."

"Maybe," Dylan couldn't get the image of a Hawaiian wedding out of his mind. The identity of the bride and groom crystal clear. "Ten days, it's a big call."

"Are you asking me something, Captain," Kallan asked, a little stunned at the seriousness of Dylan's words. Never before had her heart beat this fast nor felt like it could burst from her chest. _We_ , she recalled every word and action between them, _haven't done anything to give him such hope, or me. Five days and it seems like more. Oh, be honest with yourself, Kallan James. Tonight, you'd like to do what you couldn't on Gilligan with the others on board. That's why it took exactly three seconds to agree to stay with Dylan at his place tonight, and most probably every night you're at Arcology._

"When I ask, Kallan," Captain Beyda stated at his authoritative best, those molten chocolate eyes boring into the woman before him, "you won't be in any doubt I've posed a question."

"When," she tested, swallowing hard at the implication.

"Kallan," Dylan took her arm and started them in the direction of the rear hatch. "Get your duffle, you've got a meeting and I have to present my certificate to the Commander. I can see Lee waiting for you at the edge of the airfield. With the calls he's received from the pair of us over the last few days, I'm sure he's curious to see how we've gotten along."

"You called Lee?" she asked, picking up her pack.

Heading towards the older Asian man, Dylan chuckled. "Yes. I wondered why you were stuck on an assignment in the middle of the ocean without using your skills."

"A question I've been asking myself recently," she responded. The sudden change in conversation unnerved her, and yet Dylan continued to act in a completely professional manner while they were in working uniform, except the guiding hand on the small of her back. He'd done this before, while on Gilligan. One moment, when they had the chance, their conversation could be extremely personal with small touches that meant nothing and everything at the same time. A moment later, duty called and they became IRO Officers.

"I have the feeling Ziggy knows more than he's telling," Dylan commented. Coming to stand by his mentor, Captain Beyda offered a traditional Japanese bow to the older man. "Lee," he stated respectfully.

"Dylan," Captain Wong returned the greeting. "Kallan," he held out a hand. She shook it with a wide grin.

"I didn't expect you to collect me personally," she teased. "I would have thought you had more important obligations."

Grunting, he stated with a straight face, "and so I do. TB4 requires all my time and attention if I want to keep her from the young one's like you."

The obvious affection between Captain's Wong and James didn't surprise Dylan. He'd rather expected it after their conversation a few days previously. What did shock the young officer, was the range of emotions Lee allowed to cross his face when speaking with Kallan. While she knew of his background, growing up on the Hawaiian Islands with three siblings, Dylan realised, apart from her public profile, he knew very little about Kallan's family and childhood.

 _Something_ , he considered, _I'll have to change in the coming days. Until then, I have an assignment to complete._

"You're gone quiet Dylan," Kallan said.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Thinking."

"Is that what that was," Lee teased in his straight-faced way.

"Afraid so," Dylan managed a slight smile. Making a move towards the IRO building, he gave the pair a salute. "Give me a call when you're finished with your meeting's, Kallan. I know a great restaurant overlooking the Arcology concourse. We'll talk then."

"Where," the older Asian man rebuked, "do you think you're going, Captain Beyda."

"Sir," he looked a little startled. "I'm to report to Commander Thurman's office immediately."

"Captain James and I will take you as far as the IRO building," Lee eyed the younger man. It took him less than a second, watching the pair interact on the tarmac to understand they'd formed a very close relationship. Even now, neither Kallan nor Dylan wanted to separate.

 _This_ , Captain Kim Lee Wong suspected, _will cause more than a little trouble for their respective Commanders. I'll watch and wait and see how this develops. I suspect from Dylan's protectiveness towards Kallan, I know. I just wondered how they will cope and keep their relationship discreet when neither will be able to tell the other about their assignments. Both the Main Thunderbird team and their Backup counterparts sign contracts ensuring their confidentiality. Not that Kallan will be able to keep her new position a secret for long. By the end of the year, she'll be splashed across the front page of every copy of the New World Times for weeks on end._


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain Wong, Captain James, Captain Beyda," an efficient Asian woman in her mid-thirties greeted the party approaching her position at the reception desk to the Headquarters building at Arcology. Her uniform crisp and demeanour intelligent, she looked the epitome of a career officer in the IRO. The effect was negated by her wide and welcoming smile.

"Susan," Lee gave his usual slight nod of his head in greeting. Kallan wondered at the informality of his words when the woman out ranked him. "I see no introductions are necessary?"

A chuckle escaped the Major. "I've been waiting for your party, Lee. Orders," she shrugged good naturedly, "you know how the higher up are around here. Oh, and welcome home, Dylan."

"Thanks, Susan," he answered a little bashfully, which placed Kallan on her guard.

"Commander Thurman is awaiting your presence in his office, Captain," she turned her smile on the officer. "What have you done this time, young man. Or," she teased easily, "is it something you failed to do."

"A bit of both," Dylan had the tenacity to blush. "Jesse's on com's, so he already passed on the message. He seems to think I've ticked the Commander off too."

"Between you and me," Susan mock whispered, "Jesse's doing pennants. JJ's in the dog house too. You'll have to ask the rest of your team what happened. I'm not supposed to know the details."

Giving Susan a wink, Dylan managed a, "will do," and wave over his shoulder as he scurried away. Shaking her head, the Major returned her attention to the pair of Captain's standing before her desk. Her eyes twinkling, she offered an explanation. "Captain's Jesse Rigel and John Johnson like to play the odd practical joke on their teammates. I'm afraid they got their just deserts this time."

"Susan would like you to think she's oblivious to almost everything that occurs at HQ," Lee said, his face remaining expressionless. He could see a slight look of confusion on Kallan's face, and a little trepidation.

"Please call me Kallan," Captain James offered her hand, understanding she be seeing a lot more of the woman if her new assignment was at Arcology. "I gather, from what you're not saying, nothing is further from the truth, Major."

"None of us are that formal around here, Kallan," Susan smiled disarmingly. "It's just Susan and I'm afraid it's my job to know what goes on in this building, on and off the record."

"Susan is the IRO Headquarters Liaison Officer," Lee explained.

 _Which_ , Kallan considered, _is IRO speak for intelligence officer and general councillor. There will be nothing this woman misses and very little she doesn't know. That's her real job, to report any developing issues to the higher up before they become insurmountable problems._

"Now, Kallan, if I could have your wrist com for a moment," Susan held out her hand. Placing the bracelet on an electronic device, she taped a few commanded into the computer. "An IRO billet has been requested for three days. Do you have any preference as to location?"

"Actually," Kallan responded, feeling this might be her first test, "I've arranged to stay with a friend. I understood my interlude at Arcology would only be a temporary. I guess I'll know more when I get my new orders."

"If you change your mind," Susan gave the young Captain an apprising look, before her eyes flicked back to the screen, "return and ask for me. I'll be able to arrange something more permanent for you, if it's required. Until then," she handed back the wrist com, "I've upgraded your security clearance. Lee," turning her attention to the older gentleman, Susan words, although soft, were orders, "you're to report to conference room 22 on level 14 in half an hour. The Commander will be tied up in a meeting until then. He requests you test Captain James security pass and assign her a personal sled before joining him."

"Do I really need a personal sled, Lee," Kallan waited to ask as they walked across the bright, airy foyer towards a bank of elevators. Usually officers simply called one if required while stationed at Arcology, and then only for urgent transport. The Thunderbird Captain's had dedicated units as the team was constantly on call and needed immediate access to their vehicles.

"Patience, Kallan," Lee responded, grim determination covering his features.

Beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach, Captain James wondered what was in stall for her. Afraid she had more of an idea than she'd like, Kallan watched Lee carefully for any signs of illness or age. The man had to be close to fifty-five. Yet he'd remained physically and mentally fit to the best of her knowledge.

When she found a moment, she explored the level of her new security clearance and almost let out a grasp. Lee heard the noise and managed to contain his amusement to a very slight curling of his lips. It wouldn't take the intelligent young woman long to come to the only conclusion possible.

 _No wonder they want me to have a personal sled_ , Kallan mind attempted to work out exactly what her new position within the IRO could be. _This level of clearance gives me access to the Thunderbird hangers, training facilities and…oh._

"Lee," Kallan asked, a quaver in her tone, "do you know what my new assignment will be?"

"I do," he responded.

"Will I be staying at Arcology?" she enquired.

"If you pass the testing," Lee stated, a hard note entering his voice. He'd turned professional. "I have every confidence in your abilities and skills. Until our meeting I'm not at liberty to say any more."

Swallowing hard, Kallan remained silent as they headed for the maintenance bay. The mechanic on duty once again requested her com unit. It didn't take long to link the homing device on her sled to her wrist unit. He took another few minutes to explain the controls and organise a practice session for early the next morning.

Heading back to the elevator shaft, Lee indicated Kallan should use her newly programmed bracelet to call the lift car. As they stepped in, he said, "Command Level."

"Please provide identification," came an over sweet voice from the speaker.

A similar system had been installed in the Marine Research Base. It allowed the administrative personal and scientist access to their quarters, the common floors and work areas. Shrugging her shoulders, Kallan tapped her wrist com to the sensor with every expectation it would work. Obviously, the fourteenth floor housed the IRO's most senior officers and required high level clearance.

"Please provide retinal scan," the voice issued from the speaker once again.

"I'm not that important," Kallan glanced at Lee, watching for any subtle reaction. When none came, she let out her breath and followed the computer's directions. Almost immediately the car started moving upwards. It didn't stop until they reached the required floor. "Seems I am," she tried again, rewarded with the slightest lifting of Captain's Wong's lips.

He stepped from the elevator, setting a cracking pace down the corridor. Stopping before door, Lee opened it, indicating Kallan enter before him. Fighting the trepidation mixing with elation, she took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and went to meet her future.

Five men awaited her in the conference room. Three she knew on sight and by reputation, one she'd spoken to earlier today from Gilligan. The identity of the final member eluded her. At that moment, Captain Kallan James knew why she'd been promoted, brought to Arcology and understood Captain Kin Lee Wong's subtle hints.

"Captain James," Commander Simpson spoke, welcoming her into the ranks of those already standing behind their chairs at the conference table, "thank you for coming at such short notice."

"Sir," she saluted. From the royal blue and white of his uniform, Kallan understood his rank to be higher than that of Commander Thurman standing to his left. The gold braid of his formal uniform stated this was the Commander in Chief of the International Rescue Organisation. She'd seen his picture but never met the man in person.

"Stand easy, Captain," Simpson offered, before introducing himself. "I'm sure you are familiar with Commander Thurman, Captain's Houndslow, Hanson and Mendoza. Captain Akiyama is currently on TB-6 testing new components for TB-10. The rest of the team will be joining him after this briefing."

Nodding her understanding, Kallan's heart rate increased. Looking sideways to Lee, she knew something big was about to happen. Analysing the situation, one solution became crystal clear and was backed up by Dylan's call to Lee three days ago. He asked were her career was headed. It looked as though Captain James was about to find out.

"Sir, if I may speak freely?" Kallan requested.

Simpson nodded, watching the young woman carefully. He'd been led to believe this woman suited his team's changing needs. Captain Wong described her as mentally strong, intelligent and capable. He'd give her the opportunity to demonstrate Lee's approval.

"My specialty is oceanography, with degrees in Science and Engineering form Oxford, Master in Marine Science and a PhD in Aquatic Engineering," she stated without ceremony or conceit. "Added to this, I'm a sea, air and space pilot with a tour of TB-6 and EVA experience. I've never kept my hope of replacing Captain Wong as the primary pilot for TB-4 a secret from my long-time mentor. Nor has Lee concealed his support and aid in securing my many postings within the IRO to facilitate such a post in the future. This leads me to believe Captain Wong is about to retire and you're considering me as a replacement."

"Correct on all accounts, Captain," Simpson said, realising Lee's recommendation was a very intuitive young woman and would suit his, and the team's needs perfectly.

Glancing from one face to another, Commander Greg Simpson watched for their reactions. Only Jack Thurman had been included in the hurried discussion of the last two days. This information had been kept from the main TB team and more especially the backup team, as Captain James would be bypassing that training program. As the Senior Captain for the Thunderbird team, Lee had approached his Commander with the urgent need to retire on medical grounds and a plan to train his replacement rapidly.

"Lee, why didn't you tell me. Your only in your mid-fifties. What's happened to force your retirement so early," Kallan couldn't keep the worry from her tone. "You know how much I respect you, as an officer and look up to you as a father figure."

With a nod form Simpson, Captain Wong indicated they should all sit. Sighing, he announced, "at my annual physical three days ago, Dr Deegan discovered an inoperable and untreatable angiosarcoma."

"NO," the word was torn from Kallan's lips.

"I'm afraid," Lee found a melancholy humour in Kallan's response, "Captain James has firsthand knowledge of this type of cancer. It will be terminal within a year and I need to retire as soon as possible so I might spend some time with my family before I die."

A mummer of discontent and distress followed Lee's announcement. Clearly, he didn't wish to dwell on his illness, while the rest of the team, considering themselves family wanted details. Clearing his throat, Greg Simpson stood instantaneously gaining attention and silence.

"While our throughs are with Captain Wong, this event leaves the team understaffed. As Captain James has eluded too, she will be joining the team effective immediately. Captain Hanson," Simpson didn't give the team time to react, "you will begin training for the Senior Captain role. Captain Houndslow, you will take over the Senior role once this meeting is concluded and I leave you and Captain Hanson to develop a training schedule. While Captain Wong remains well enough, Captain James is to be the co-pilot TB-4 for all missions as of today. She will be trained for the other thunderbird craft as rapidly as possible. I understand this is an unusual step. However, no one on the backup team has the requisite oceanographic knowledge at this time. You have a month, Captain James to prove Lee's faith in you."

Seated at the table she agreed to the plan with a slight nod. The discussion continued around Kallan as she listened carefully, pushing thoughts of Lee and his illness to the back of her mind. When this meeting ended, she'd have a lot to think about. Right now, she needed her attention focused on her new position and the responsibilities it rought. When Commander Thurman stood, his discourse was aimed at her. The training schedule he set would be more gruelling than anything she'd ever been exposed too. In five days, she'd need to prove herself, the following 30, Kallan James had to memorise every thunderbird manual and achieve mastery of each craft.

Exhausted by the hour-long conference, Kallan wanted to find Dylan's apartment and fall into bed, alone. She'd been awake since six this morning, completed the final dive with her students, written their reports, made it back to the Marine Research Base, piloted a heliplane to Arcology, become a trainee TB pilot and found out the man she considered more a father than her own was dying of the same disease that took her mother's life while she was a teen. Added to that, Dylan was waiting for her to join him for dinner this evening. It was already nearly seventeen hundred hours.

"Kallan," Lee touched her arm as the others rose from their seats. He wanted a private word.

"I know, Lee," she smiled tiredly, "the days not over. In spite of your bombshell, I was listening to Commanders Simpson and Thurman. It's time to call the sleds and join Captain Akiyama on TB-6. Looks like I'm not going to get to that dinner date."

"About that Kallan," Lee suggested after the rest of the team filed out of the room. Captain Wong took the opportunity for a quiet caution. "You understand the pressure you'll be under the next few days. I know you'll have to return to the Marine Base to clear out your quarters and collect your belonging. I suggest you take the offer of that billet when you return to Arcology. You can't tell Dylan about your new posting and any relationship between you will be fraught with secrets. Are you sure you want to put yourself under that kind of pressure?"

"Lee, with my new schedule, if I pass Commander Thurman's first test on Tuesday morning," she commented, getting to her feet, "the only time I'll mange to see where this attraction goes with Dylan will be if I stay with him. I don't see that I have a choice. And," Kallan emphasised her words, "if as I suspect, Dylan's on the backup team, when my commissioning is announced, it's going to be devastating for him. Besides, he can't talk about his job either, if my assumptions are correct, making his position as difficult as mine."

"Where do you see this relationship going," Lee saw the determination in Kallan's expression. Determination to make her romance with Dylan work and achieve her gaol of piloting TB-4.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. Think you can walk me down the aisle next Sunday," she teased.

"That's a job for your father, Kallan," he frowned. Jacquot Rodin, a tri-D personality and oceanographer was a distant parent at best, but gave Kallan James her love of the ocean.

"I stopped being important to him," she stated sadly, "when I refused to become a co-host for the upcoming season of his show. He thought the father-daughter aspect would draw in more viewers. He didn't think the IRO was a good career choice for someone with my 'intelligence and love of the ocean'."

"Your serious, about marrying?" Lee didn't think the relationship between Dylan and Kallan could possibly have developed that far this fast.

"Unless I'm married before I'm commissioned," she offered, "what chance will there be afterward. It might be the only way Dylan and I can have any kind of romance and honesty between us. And yes, Lee, we have discussed it. Captain Beyda told me today, when he proposed, I'd be in no doubt he'd asked the question."


End file.
